


Thinking

by mushycake2



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anyways, Cole - Freeform, Enjoy!, Help, Nightmares, Ninjago, a little bit, cole angst, don't kill me pls, he doesn't mean it okay, i think, i'm still learning, idk how to tag, mentions almost dying several times, ninjago cole - Freeform, nothing graphic, okay that's good enough for now, self sacrificing thoughts a bit, they're all just idiots, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushycake2/pseuds/mushycake2
Summary: Sometimes, the best thing you can do to clear your mind is to change your focus.Cole should probably go do that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Haii 
> 
> It is me lol  
> I hope you enjoy this little oneshot I wrote like.. an eternity ago but didn't have to guts to post it.  
> Well, it's finally here!  
> I hope you enjoy :D

"Just so you know, you just ruined a perfectly good broadcast!" Gail Gossip said to him, before climbing up the ladder.

"Huh?" Cole raised an eyebrow, but he didn't have long to think about it before he noticed the black cloud things starting to surround them. 

"A little faster, folks! Dark, creepy tentacles comin' our way!" He rushed the rest of the crew onto the ladder, making sure they made it safely to the top. 

"Alright Nya! Bring 'er up!" Jay called. As the latter started climbing up, Cole felt the same cold feeling he felt when it touched him. He panicked. 

"Woah!" He started to climb, far away as possible from the smog. The higher he got, the more of a blur it all was. He was climbing, climbing, climbing, and before he knew it, he was falling. 

"Cole!"

Falling down into the horrible darkness, into the hands of death itself, away from those people whom he called his friends, falling. Falling into the darkness, all alone...

Alone...

Alone.

_______

Cole shot up in bed. That had been his third nightmare that week. He'd wake up every day from the same exact dream, but somehow it never got old. They'd just came back from another wonderful adventure after all, and usually then he wouldn't have much time on his hands. Now, though..

It was horrible. He didn't want to think about it, not again. Not after being reminded every single night. The ninja in black couldn't stop thinking about the dream, that horrible dream, the haunting, daunting memories. He couldn't stop thinking about all the times he was so close to losing, giving up, but always pulled through. 

Always.

He pondered for a moment, still thinking. Then it hit him. Every time he almost lost, he had to pull through, Alone. He wondered if he should be proud, of being able to come through without help, or hurt that his friends hadn't helped him? He had always had to sort out his own problems, why was it such a big deal now? 

Cole sighed. Whenever his friends were injured or sad, he always rushed to their side to help. Where were they when he was down? When he was hurt?

Cole suddenly felt alone, - even more alone than being in a room alone - and scared, - scared of himself more than anything. Scared that we was even thinking like this - and angry - angry that he hadn't realized sooner what was going on. - Why had the others just left him there, at the news tower, all alone, - alone - to die? Didn't they believe he wouldn't die? He wasn't that weak. Yet again he was the least important of the six, so why hadn't he died if they really didn't care for him? If it was always him getting trapped in such situations, why hadn't he died already? Cole shut his eyes.

It already wasn't good that he was thinking they didn't care about him. It didn't make things much better that he was wishing he was dead. He scolded himself. Of course his friends cared about him. What a silly thought! They were a team, and they were a family. Everyone cared, right?

But then... 

Ugh. Here we go again. 

What happened on Day of the Departed? The night he became human again, after a long long time? After not being able to feel anything except for the horrible emptiness they called Cole? Yang had tricked him into going to the temple, and no one noticed he was gone until he'd practically taken care of everything himself. 

Maybe, Yang was right. 

Maybe he was alone. He didn't have real friends, no one cared. 

When Cole turned into a ghost, and panicked because he couldn't hold a stick, no one cared. 

When Cole turned back into a human again, he was beyond happy, but no one cared. 

When he had fallen off the Bounty to his death, then miraculously survived and saved all their butts? Sure, they smiled at him and seemed content he was back, but really... did they care? 

When he woke up from a terrible nightmare, drowning in his own grief, doubts filling his mind, eyes wide with fear, or yelps or cries, no one went to comfort him. No one cared.

No one cared.

No one cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy
> 
> The end lol  
> I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to post some more works in here every so often, if y'all like :3  
> Call me selfish but it does make my day when people comment on my work, whether it be constructive criticism, or just a 'hello' or anything at all hurhur
> 
> Have a lovely day, and know that ur loved <3


End file.
